A conventional blank cutoff and feeding device for heading machines is shown in FIG. 1. The upper and lower faces of a semi-circular cutoff tool 2 at the front end of a wire cutting shaft 1 are provided with a pair of spring loaded grippers 3, which, when wire stock 4 has been cut off to fixed length, hold the severed blank and transfer it to a position upon a die 7 where the first stage of the operation will be performed. The pitch between the wire cutting operation and the first stage operation is quite long, that is, the transfer distance is rather long. Therefore, errors will occur frequently during the operation. Furthermore, the wire cutting and the transferring work for cutoff stocks usually can not be coordinated with the processing time for impacting the head of the wire stock into the desired shape. Thus, the efficiency of the heading machine is greatly reduced.
In addition, the roller 8 is pivotedly connected in a body with the vertical lower end of the wire cutting shaft 1 and at the same time, the roller 8 protrudes into a guide groove 9 of a sliding plate 5 under the wire cutting shaft 1 and slides reciprocally in a direction which is at right angles in respect with the wire cutting shaft 1. When the sliding plate 5 starts its reciprocating motion by means of the driving of a crank plate via a connecting rod 6, the roller 8 which is secured in a body with the wire cutting shaft 1 causes the wire cutting shaft 1 to move back and forth to accomplish the purpose of cutting wire stock to a fixed length and transferring the cutoff blank. It is quite evident that the mechanism used in the prior art has the deficiency of complexity and inaccuracy, together with fast wearing of the associated parts during operation. Consequently, it is very difficult to attain the proper operations in each stage, such as cutting, feeding and upsetting in a regular sequence of timing, so as to reduce the possibility of obtaining a high efficiency in a heading operation.